narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Yoru
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : ' Uchiha Yoru survived the Uchiha clan massacre by having not been in Konoha at the time. His family fled the village after the attack on Konoha by Kurama, the Nine-Tails Demon Fox. His father, Uchiha Satoru, understood that the blame for the attack would be placed squarely on the Uchiha clan. When he reached this conclusion, he decided that it would be best to leave Konoha, speculating that the Uchiha clan's reaction towards the suspicion cast upon them could only bring havoc to the clan, and by extension himself and his family. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ' Yoru was born in Konoha, but despite this, he considers himself a native of Kumogakure. He was raised there because his father, Uchiha Satoru, took his wife and two young children to Kumogakure. He speculated that Kumogakure would be more than interested than having users of the Sharingan Dōjutsu reside in its village, and would therefore protect them from any reprisal from Konoha for their defection. Satoru assumed that Konoha would not attempt to harm them if Kumogakure did indeed allow them to stay, as it would drag a recently decimated Konohagakure back into another war with Kumogakure. In the end, Satoru was right, and he and his family were allowed to stay in Kumo. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' My plans are to have Yoru stand out from most Uchiha by breaking free of the Curse of Hatred. He will do this through his desire to protect his village and become Raikage, much like his kin Itachi, Shisui, and Kagami. His convictions will be tested, but ultimately when he does waver, his friends and family (particularly his mother, an inheritor of the Will of Fire) will prevent him from falling to the Curse. His own willpower will also mostly suppress the Uchiha clan's hatred, as he made a conscious decision not to lapse into darkness after being told the history of the Uchiha clan by his father. He will be turned away from the Curse even more after his beloved older brother, Itami, falls victim to it. Paradoxicalmind (talk) 17:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * Please revise your application, check on the grammar and if it is worded correctly. Revise question 4; to me it would be that your Uchiha could fall easily to the darkness for his will to protect a village; it is a short description that doesn't really explain how he will avoid it. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 17:22, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications